Many of the known devices require the use of a special framing tool (also called a carpenter's square), either slotted or set for a certain thickness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 327,283 requires the use of a special slotted carpenter's square, so any purchaser of this device cannot use a carpenter's square already in his possession.